Viva la Vida
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: Conjunto de SSM Prompts. Between You and Me: Sakura simplemente no entendía que era lo que había fortalecido tanto el lazo padre-hijo.
1. Dando Vida

**Title:** Dando Vida

**Summary:** Fue sosteniendo sus manos que dieron vida. No solo a sus sentimientos, no solo a fortaleza, sino a una aventura completamente nueva: paternidad.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Prompt:** #1 Holding Hands

**Rating:** T

**Comments:** Primer intento en participar en el SSM, disfruten. Fluff everywhere.

* * *

**1  
**

Fue sosteniendo sus manos, muchas de sus primeras veces, muchos de los primeros recuerdos.

El sostenía su mano la primera vez que lo hicieron público. La vez que ambos decidieron mostrar como su relación habia crecido más allá de simple amistad, con los años ese particular gesto los habia acompañado siempre, desde el comienzo de esta aventura entre ellos.

Tal era el caso de ese trágico momento en el Bosque de la Muerte, nostálgicamente recordó como su corazón latia descontroladamente ante la figura agonizante de dolor de Sasuke, como sus ojos se llenaban de miedo, de impotencia y de dolor.

Pero ahora, ese gesto se había transformado en un nuevo significado para ambos, ahora que habian descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos, ahora que podían sentir con la mentalidad de un adulto estable.

Recordaba también, su primer beso, empezando tímido, descarriandose hasta llevarlos a su primera vez compartiendo una cama. Nunca soltandose, nunca dejando de sentir.

Ellos habian estado escondiendo sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo, que en el momento en que se convirtió demasiado para tenerlo guardado, estos sentimientos simplemente explotaron. Fue Sakura, quien de nueva cuenta proclamaba su amor ante los cuidados y atenciones que solo Sasuke le daba ―que siempre le dio―, que todo comenzó. El no había dicho nada, no hasta que la vio frente a él, sosteniendo sus manos en aquella banca donde le había confesado la primera vez, completamente opuesta a la manera en que había sido anteriormente.

Ella estaba transformada en una mujer adulta, en una mujer capaz de amarlo como una niña no pudo hacerlo hace años. Porque esta mujer ya lo había visto todo de él, y aun asi seguía a su lado, porque esta mujer, era aquella niña que aquel niño que una vez fue no pudo aceptar.

Sasuke estaba admirando su belleza cuando Sakura decidio confesarsele.

―Te amo, Sasuke-kun ―su voz cantó mientras sus féminas manos buscaban las suyas y las envolvían.

Y el lo perdió. Y el le correspondio con algo mejor que palabras, con acciones.

Cada tierna caricia, cada delicado beso, cada gentil gemido que provocaba con sus acciones eran muestra de que habian llegado hasta aquí. Listos para comenzar una nueva aventura.

Pero no importaba cuanto tiempo compartieron aventuras solo ellos dos, ni los mas hermosos ramos de rosas, ni los mas elegantes velos de novia o trajes que los adornaban a ellos dos, esa aventura no quedaba concluida ahí, cuando sosteniendo sus manos decían por primera vez el "Si, acepto".

Esa aventura los llevaba a otra, y fue ahí cuando después de noches y días intercambiando gestos que el milagro ocurrió.

Amando tan a flor de piel que cada acaricia que Sasuke le brindaba era un interruptor automatico para sus suaves gemidos, deseando tanto compartir algo juntos que mientras Sakura soltaba lagrimas él las secaba con un beso, rogando por un momento infinito que el prometia al sostener su mano hasta llevarlos a la nube nueve.

Hubieron lagrimas, pero ninguna fue por dolor, ninguna volvia a ser por aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos de la primera vez que sostuvieron su mano, pues comparada con entonces, ella no declaraba como su relación le traía una nueva vida que cuidar. Una nueva vida que les pertenecería a ambos. Y ella lloraba de la felicidad, y ella estrujaba sus manos por la incredulidad.

Ella estaba feliz, pensaba, viendo las sonrisas que sus amigos le daban, las felicitaciones que recibía, la alegría que sentía cuando solo eran los dos, y sus manos unidas.

Los tiempos pasaron, y las contracciones empezaron.

Su pequeño vendría a conocer el mundo pronto, y su padre estaba lejos de casa, pero ella era fuerte, asi que los llevo a ambos al hospital justo a tiempo para romper su fuente. Su bebe conocería el mundo.

Ya no era egoísta como antes, ella no deseaba ciegamente que Sasuke viniera a socorrerla en un momento como este, ella lo único que deseaba es que lograra ver a su hijo en el momento que llegase a casa a salvo. Pero la sorprendio sin embargo, al verlo ahí con todo preparado para el momento que diera a luz, con algunas vendas en herdidas recién atendidas.

El había regresado, y estaría ahí para ellos.

Y oh la maternidad, tal acto no pudo pasar desapercibido para la futura madre, quien pidió con sus ojos jade empañados que sostuviera sus manos, mientras se enfocaba en la difícil tarea de dar a luz.

Fue entonces que ella vio sus papeles invertidos, a la primera vez que sostuvieron sus manos.

Sakura se atrevio a encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo, quien la miraba con preocupación a pesar de ser el quien llevaba los vendajes encima, sus manos nunca soltando las suyas, prometiendo estar ahí para ella.

Y el momento quedo guardado en su memoria, cuando la imagen adquiria un nuevo sonido: El llanto de su recién nacido.

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, empañaban los de Sasuke, y se acumulaban en los del bebe.

Era un niño, un angelito, un héroe.

Sakura sostuvo su bebe con una mano, mientras la otra sostenia a Sasuke ―quien parecía no salir de su estupor al momento en que continuaba estrujando su mano con fuerza―, ella decidio hacer las presentaciones.

―Sasuke-kun, saluda a tu hijo ―le pidió mientras acercaba la mano que sostenia y la colocaba de manera que rozara las gorditas y diminutas manos del infante. Ambos miraron al bebe abrir los ojos mostrando sus grandes ojos negros.

Lo sintió jadear, pero se calmo al instante en que pares de ojos iguales, hicieron contacto entre ellos.

―Deberiamos escoger un nombre, Sasuke-kun.

Las manos del pelinegro corrieron hacia su primogénito y lo cargo entre sus brazos, Sakura observando la escena con una mano descansando en el antebrazo de su esposo.

Ella observo con ojos maternales como Sasuke tomaba una de sus manos y la movia hasta acariciar los bracitos de su bebe.

―Itachi ―llamo Sasuke, y en ese momento, Sakura observo como su nueva aventura comenzaba, en el instante en que su hijo sostenia entre sus manos la de su padre.

* * *

A/N: Feliz SSM! Perdonen si encuentran horrores de ortografia. ¿Merece un review?


	2. Corazon Roto

**Title:** Corazon Roto

**Summary:** Era momento de que Sakura se diera cuenta de que no todo necesitaba ser curado, sino superado.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Prompt:** Lessons Learned.

**Rating:** T

**Comments:** Mencion de OC.

* * *

**2**

Sakura había estado orgullosa de su posición como aprendiz de la Godaime por mucho tiempo, ahora que los resultados se empezaban a mostrar, aquellos viejos tiempos de mala autoestima habían sido dejados atrás. Ella estaba orgullosa de lo que hacía, pero más que eso, estaba feliz de poder ayudar a la gente y personas queridas.

Sentía como con cada paciente saliendo de su oficina completamente rejuvenecido, una aura de satisfacción y orgullo se apoderaba de ella.

Sin embargo, siempre había una situación que la ponía de nuevo los pies sobre la tierra, su compañero de equipo y por largo tiempo amor platónico, seguía siendo distante y cortante.

Sakura no podía soportar verlo de esa manera, ella había trabajado tan duro todo este tiempo con el fin de poder hacer algo por él, algo que pudiera hacerlo ligeramente cambiar su actitud, que volviera a ser como antes.

Pero no aprendía todavía como curar un corazón roto.

Ella iría de adelante hacia atrás, de arriba hacia abajo, atendiendo pacientes y despidiéndolos con una sonrisa en su rostro después de verlos partir con rejuvenecida emoción.

Y luego, al volver a casa, su sonrisa se desvanecería, porque ella no podía curar su propio corazón roto. Luego, seria llamada por su equipo para reunirse a cenar en Ichiraku's y ella ignoraría como su corazón punzaba cada que su vista captaba la figura de Sasuke frente a ella.

Sakura seguía agradeciendo, su habilidad nata para forzar en sus facciones una falsa sonrisa aunque su corazón doliera por dentro. Pero tal acto no engañaba a nadie, lamentablemente. Era solo que la pelirosada era demasiado testaruda como para admitir que se encontraba mal.

―El teme y yo tomaremos una misión la próxima semana, seguimos sin saber por cuanto tiempo será ―ella escucho a Naruto narrar, una vez que el rubio terminaba con su sexto tazón de ramen.

Y ella forzó su rostro en mantener su sonrisa, asintiendo mientras contestaba: ―Sera mejor que no los encuentre en urgencias, o tendre que curarlos para darles una paliza por mi cuenta ―, pero aun así no se sentía igual bromear de ese modo, no cuando podía sentir los ojos oscuros del pelinegro enfocados en ella.

Separarían sus caminos una vez que Naruto terminaba de devorar su décimo cuarto tazón y entonces vería parado frente a la puerta de su departamento a un pequeño.

―¡Tu mataste a mis padres! ―el niño acuso al reparar en su presencia, Sakura se estremeció no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Había oscurecido ya, la penumbra cayendo sobre ellos haciendo imposible distinguir las facciones del apenas genin.

Pero ese tono de voz, lo conocía de algún lado.

―¿…Shouta? ―pregunto en apenas un susurro, no completamente segura de que hacia ahí en frente de ella a estas horas de la noche. No pudo replicar, sin embargo, pronto el pequeño genin corrió velozmente hacia ella desenfundando un kunai de su estuche. Sakura retrocedió unos pasos ante la velocidad con la que se le acercaba, mas no preparo una defensa para el golpe que aproximaba por recibir.

Apenas podía creer que se tratara de él, aquel pequeño niño que sollozaba en la sala de espera, fuera de la habitación de emergencias. No podía ser, porque ese niño que ella recordaba era introvertido, era tímido y pasivo. Ahora que lo veía corriendo hacia ella, con kunai en mano, Sakura flaqueo, el viento alejaba el cabello de sus ojos y ella vio lo que hacía años no había visto: odio, rencor, sed de venganza.

Y entonces dejo de retroceder, en el momento en que quedo estética y en el momento en que el kunai de Shouta estaba a solo milímetros de sus ojos.

Su kunai tembló, y luego lo soltó antes de caer de rodillas.

Él estaba temblando, igual Sakura. Él estaba llorando y Sakura solo podía escucharlo berrear.

―¿Por qué demonios no hiciste nada? ¡Te quedaste parada ahí, esperando morir como si no fueras un ninja elite! ―gritaba entre sollozos, pero Sakura no lo escuchaba más, estaba sumergida en sus recuerdos una vez más.

Era como volver al pasado, ese terrible miedo de ver esos ojos sin compasión, una y otra vez sus ojos oscuros recordándole a alguien.

―¡Te odio, tu mataste a mis padres, los dejaste morir! ¿Qué clase de medico eres? ¡No pudiste salvarlos, los dejaste morir! ―repetía y gritaba y golpeaba el suelo, Sakura solo podía verlo, a través de dolidos ojos negros.

―Shouta, yo―fue en vano, su voz se quebró y sintió las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.

―¡Tu no sirves para nada, te odio! ―su cabeza estaba agachada, sus ojos oscuros eran escondidos detrás de los mechones que tenía ―Me vengare, lo juro, te odio. Mereces morir, tu no sirves para nada ―seguía gritando, y Sakura cayo de rodillas a su lado, encorvándose incluso.

¿Qué podía decirle? A este niño que le había prometido traer de vuelta a sus padres, quienes desafortunadamente venían ya demasiado desgastados de su regreso a la aldea tras una trágica misión. ¿Cómo podía ayudarle? Si lo último que quería era otra inútil ayuda de ella.

Dolía, dolía porque ella pensaba que podría ayudarle, porque no pudo hacerlo como le hubiera gustado. Dolía porque era el mismo sufrimiento que ella seguía siendo incapaz de curar.

Un corazón roto.

Ahora el no tenía a nadie, había perdido a su única familia, sus padres y el habían llegado a la aldea después de que la suya había sido eliminada por maleantes que pronto sus mismos padres tuvieron que enfrentar pero no pudieron hacer nada.

Estaba solo, estaba roto, deseaba venganza.

Y ella era inútil, no podía ayudarlo.

―¡Te odio, muere! Eres una asesina, te detesto lo prometiste y no hiciste nada-

Su cabeza había comenzado a doler, antes de escuchar el sonido seco que callo a Shouta. Sus ojos jade se levantaron y entonces vio la escena frente a ella.

No había luz brillante desprendiendo, tampoco armadura de plata, solo la noche sobre ellos y una figura en medio con su mano alzada.

―Si quieres lastimar a alguien aquí, adelante―hablo Sasuke con voz fuerte, ignorando la cara estupefacta del infante al acariciar la herida en su mejilla―. Enséñame lo mejor que tienes.

Lentamente observo como su mirada volvía a oscurecerse y maldecía con ciego enojo.

―¡Quítate de mi camino, ella es la asesina!

―Te equivocas. Sera mejor que te detengas antes de cometer un error.

Era como observar todo de nuevo, solo que no lo era. Porque era la versión más experimentada, mas adulta y madura ―más sabia―, haciéndole entrar en razón a una versión ingenua, menor e inmadura antes de que cometa los mismos errores que él una vez experimento.

Y aunque aún dolía, él quería prevenir que doliera más de lo que debería.

Porque un corazón roto no tiene cura, es una cicatriz que se queda ahí, como un símbolo tatuado sobre piel por siempre, se queda ahí permanente, puede distorsionarse, puede desvanecerse levemente pero se queda ahí y hace único a ese cuerpo. A ese corazón.

Sasuke había aprendido a superar ese dolor, recordando pero perdonando. No curando, pero aliviando. Y eso se lo debía a aquellas personas cercanas a él en estos momentos, personas que habían tratado de curarlo en vano, pero que seguían ahí con él a pesar de todo. Porque él sabía que ellos lo darían todo por retroceder el tiempo, del mismo modo que él hubiera deseado hacer con tal de no herirlos del modo que lo hizo.

Él había aprendido que ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que le había pasado, de lo que había sufrido y que por el contrario, lo habían ayudado a escapar de aquel profundo agujero al que había seguido hundiéndose sin darse cuenta de que también lastimaba a su alrededor.

Estaba ciegamente lastimado, como este niño frente a él.

―¿Crees que no te queda nada ya? Pregúntale a tus amigos, a tus maestros. Diles que ellos no significan nada, pero no creas que esta persona detrás de mí no es importante para alguien, porque lo es. Y no dejare que le pongas una mano encima ―hablo Sasuke determinado, su voz nunca dejando el tono duro con el propósito de que sus palabras entraran en la cabeza de Shouta.

Sakura jadeo en su posición, saliendo de su estupor al notar a Sasuke protegiéndola. Necesitaba despertar, necesitaba darse cuenta de una vez que no hacía nada beneficioso el estar sentada ahí viendo todo el acto pasar frente a sus ojos.

Ella también tenía ―en parte― la culpa. Por actuar tan sabelotodo frente a un frágil niño a punto de perder a sus padres.

Pero no había podido evitarlo, tal como había dicho antes, Shouta era el reflejo de lo que una vez fue Sasuke, cuando genin. Y dolía verlo de nuevo de este modo, donde ella no podía hacer nada para evitar que se hundiera en la soledad que un corazón roto dejaba.

―Shouta-kun, yo ―intento hablar por primera vez desde que Sasuke había aparecido, pero fue interrumpida por la débil voz del mencionado.

―Sakura-san, lo siento ―soltó entonces, aun con su cabeza gacha, su mirada oscurecida, pero sobretodo pudo notar su voz quebrarse, de nuevo cediendo ante el llanto y desplomándose en el suelo, apoyado de rodillas y puños ―¡Lo lamento, Sakura-san!

Fue entonces que Sakura corrió hacia él y lo abrazo como si los minutos que habían pasado recientemente no hubieran sucedido.

―Perdóname Shouta, fue irresponsable de mi parte darte esperanzas.

Entonces ambos sollozaron unos minutos más, hasta que Shouta quedo dormido contra el abrazo de Sakura, quien acariciaba su cabello oscuro aun después de haber caído inconsciente.

―Gracias Sasuke-kun ―agradeció sin girar a mirarlo, más concentrada en acariciar los cabellos de Shouta.

Lo escucho chasquear la lengua y no le costó mucho más imaginárselo dando un gesto de resignación en el momento que se acercó a ella y al genin. Incluso lo sintió acuclillarse a lado de ella, pero decidió no girar a verlo.

―No haces bien a nadie fingiendo que todo está bien ―dijo el Uchiha con su mirada fija en ella y Sakura volvió a boquear estupefacta.

Entonces una sonrisa honesta apareció entre sus facciones, divertida por la escena confesión.

Después de todo se trataba de él de quien venía esas palabras, de alguien que tuvo que aguantar todo esos sentimientos, todos esos malos recuerdos y mantener su calma. Venia de alguien con mucha más experiencia que ella para mantener la compostura, venia de alguien quien ella quiso alegrar con sus falsas sonrisas.

―Pero es a ti a quien debo agradecer ―continuo Sasuke, notando como Sakura detenía sus ministraciones en el genin entre ellos, para después ir levantando su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él, sus ojos aun rojizos por las lágrimas de hace unos momentos pero el brillo distintivo de ella aun radiando de sus ojos jade, pares de ojos sorprendidos.

Duro poco el contacto sin embargo. Tragando saliva Sasuke alejo su mirada prefiriendo mirar al joven genin en brazos de Sakura.

Era difícil admitir como gracias a ella había llegado hasta ahora, estaba seguro que de no ser por ella, el haber regresado y abierto los ojos no hubieran sido algo que el pudiera haber hecho por su cuenta.

Y mientras ambos llevaban a Shouta de regreso a su casa, Sasuke reflexionaría en cómo hacerle saber de una vez por todas a Sakura de sus sentimientos.

Pues parecía que Sasuke había aprendido a apreciarla, pero todavía quedaba aprender a mostrárselo. Para su fortuna, él sabía que no había mucho de qué preocuparse, pues Sakura también, había aprendido a aliviar un corazón roto. Poco a poco, ambos se acercaban al otro.

Poco a poco, seguirían aprendiendo de los errores, y aprender a no cometerlos de nuevo.

Para que así, cuando Sasuke regresara de nuevo, él pudiera finalmente decirle con claridad, cuan agradecido estaba de que pudiera aliviar su corazón roto con todo lo que ha hecho por él.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por sus reviews, ojala sigan disfrutando de estos prompts, pero sobre todo de este maravilloso mes. Esperemos pueda seguir el ritmo de estos deli-prompts. Todos son hermosos y todos son tan SasuSaku jaja.

¿Merece un review? Besos!


	3. Sello Yin

**Title:** Sello Yin

**Summary:** Todos habían notado el sello Yin en la frente de Sakura, pero a diferencia de los demás, Sasuke no estaba sorprendido por el en sí, sino por la desconocida necesidad de besarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Prompt:** Watching

**Rating:** T

**Comments:** Moviéndonos a un prompt más alegre y divertido puesto que, ¿a quién no le gusta un Sasuke sonrojado?

* * *

**3**

Cuando Sasuke decidió finalmente regresar a su aldea, no pasó desapercibido el cambio en muchos de los nueve novatos, en algunos de sus antiguos maestros y compañeros de equipo.

Su primera parada había sido la oficina del Hokage, de quien no le sorprendió ser nada más y nada menos que el hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca del dobe, Naruto Uzumaki. Observo, con ojos aburridos como su sonrisa zorruna habría paso entre sus facciones al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo y rival lo veía en toda su gloria, con la tradicional prenda de Hokage sobre su vestimenta usual.

Permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba al rubio contarle de todo lo que se había perdido, ignorando como Sasuke miraba por sobre su cabeza y apreciaba la aldea desde la vista en la torre.

Estaba atardeciendo ya, los colores anaranjados y rosados por sobre la montaña de los Hokages, los edificios y el ruido de la gente pudiendo ser captados por Sasuke. Apenas pudo prestarle atención a lo que el rubio le contaba, cuando su parloteo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta por un golpe brusco.

―¿Podrías decirme, Naruto, qué es tan importante que tuve que interrumpir mi clase? ―la voz de la tercera integrante de su equipo se hizo presente, interrumpiendo la entusiasta plática que el rubio llevaba, pero cortando al notar otra presencia además de Naruto.

Sus ojos jade se enfocaron en la figura y se quedaron observándolo, del mismo modo que el azabache regresaba el gesto. Ambos incrédulos de verse el uno al otro tan repentinamente.

―¡Oh, Sakura-chan! Qué bueno que pudiste llegar a tiempo, tengo una misión para ti ―cualquier pensamiento en la mente de ambos, fue dejado de lado al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, Sakura de nuevo enfocándose en él con ligera molestia.

―Naruto, sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo deje de hacer misiones ―empezó a explicar con tono cansado, nuevamente interrumpida por el rubio.

Ella aseguraba que si había una muerte repentina involucrándolo, no sería por algún acto heroico, sino por las manos de ella.

―El teme aquí presente―apunto con su mano al pelinegro, quien no hizo más que enarcar una ceja―, se quedara contigo por un tiempo―declaro pasando por alto como los ojos sorprendidos de los involucrados lo miraban con incredulidad.

Sonriendo ante su silencio, Naruto continúo:

―No puedo dejar al teme sin vigilancia, los ancianos no dudarían ni un segundo en tratar de sacarlo de la aldea ―explico, sintiendo el ligero cambio de ambiente a uno más tenso ―¡Oh, vamos! No será por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que los ancianos vean que el teme es bueno.

Naruto escucho a Sasuke chasquear la lengua, y Sakura se quedó tensa desde su lugar.

―Eso… podría llevar meses Naruto ―comento la pelirosada mirando hacia la esquina.

―No si eres tu quien me ayuda a probarles lo contrario, Sakura-chan ―continuo aun optimista y entusiasta como ellos recordaban.

Viendo que esta conversación no iba a ningún lado, Sakura suspiro.

No le malentiendan, no era como si para ella fuera una molestia tener a Sasuke de vuelta, pero el hecho de actualmente compartir un techo por un lapso de tiempo indeterminado, era lo que la ponía a trastabillar. Hasta ahora el lazo que ambos compartían no tenía nombre, pero tenían uno que había durado hasta ahora. Y ella sabía muy bien que solo ella y Naruto podían ayudar a Sasuke a tener su regreso de la manera más agradable posible, eran los únicos que podían ayudarle a convencer a los ancianos que estos años lejos de la aldea no eran problema para los incidentes que involucraron a Sasuke en su momento.

Solo serían ella y Sasuke-kun. No había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto?

Girando su vista hacia Sasuke, noto que la estaba observando directamente. ¿Podría ser que su rubor estaba delatando sus pensamientos? ¿Era algo en su rosto o a que se debía tal intensa mirada?

―Entonces, supongo será mejor que vayas desempacando de una vez... ―sugirió Sakura en un intento por ignorar la manera en que su intensa mirada la incomodaba, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda, dirigiéndose a Sasuke a pesar de que su mirada miraba hacia el escritorio de Naruto.

El Uchiha ignoro como Sakura había roto el contacto de sus miradas, más enfocado en sus refinadas facciones, si bien en comparación con Naruto y el resto de aquellos conocidos que había llegado a cruzarse de camino aquí, Sasuke noto con asombro la delicada figura de Sakura había perdido todo rastro de aquella niña con la que había compartido equipo hace muchos años. En su lugar, quedaba la figura de una mujer madura y sabia.

Se detuvo abruptamente al caer en cuenta del sello Yin sobre su frente. Teñido de un ligero tono rosado quemado, la marca permanente despertando un sentimiento de disgusto desconocido. ¿De verdad ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña que el tanto solía tener que proteger?

Como única respuesta a Sakura, su monosílabo, entonces ambos salieron de la oficina de Naruto mientras el mencionado sonreía adredemente cómplice una vez ambos le dieron la espalda.

Sakura trataba de enfocarse en el camino a su departamento en vez de la presencia caminando a la par con ella, por lo poco que había observado en las cortas miradas que le envió, Sakura se percató de cuan atractivo y maduro de habían vuelto sus facciones. Notarlo mirándola con la misma intensidad que ella cuando él no se percataba que lo hacía, despertaba en ella cierta incomodidad.

―¡Sakura-sempai! ―ambos escucharon a alguien llamar, para percatarse de un par de chunnin cruzando por la misma calle por la que transitaban saludando efusivamente a la pelirosada, quien en respuesta les sonrió mientras les devolvía el saludo.

Sasuke observo como tales chunnin seguían su camino pasando de largo de ellos, no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar un poco de su charla:

―¿Notaste la marca en su frente? ¡Ese sello seguro es sensacional! ―comentaba uno de ellos.

―¡Si, estoy seguro que es invencible! ―contesto el otro.

Y aunque a Sasuke le costaba admitirlo, se sintió molesto con esta nueva imagen que aquel sello despertaba en Sakura. Le desagradaba egoístamente como Sakura dejaba de ser una persona dependiente, volviéndose fuerte y tan diferente a lo que el recordaba.

¿Dónde quedaba él en esta nueva versión de aquella chica que juraba amor incondicional?

No había notado que sus puños se habían estado estrujando fuertemente hasta que la voz de Sakura lo saco de su ensimismamiento al ofrecerle entrar al departamento.

Sasuke no era de los que husmeaban, pero su vista era demasiado buena como para con un simple movimiento de ojos poder tener una idea de lo que lo rodeaba al entrar a la sala de estar de Sakura.

Vio la cocina y la sala de estar en la esquina derecha, del otro lado las tres puertas y un pasillo que llevaba a una cuarta puerta. La primera puerta abierta lo suficiente como para poder apreciar una improvisaba oficina con escritorio y estantes de libros ―medicina, supuso―, después siguió a Sakura por el pasillo donde se detuvo en la tercer puerta, finalmente encarándolo.

―Puedes usar esta habitación. Esta algo desordenada pues guardo algunas cajas de mi antigua casa que sigo sin poder deshacerme, pero las colchas están recién lavadas así que no hay necesidad de cambiarlas y ―notando como había comenzado a parlotear del nerviosismo, callo y trago saliva antes de continuar ―, en fin. La ducha está aquí en frente ―señalo la cuarta puerta a su derecha ―. Y uhm, ¿todo bien, Sasuke-kun? ―pregunto al notar como el pelinegro seguía sin decir nada, más enfocado en mirarla fijamente, cosa que empezaba a inquietarla de nuevo.

Pero esta vez Sasuke se sentía más relajado, observando por fin algo que le recordaba a la antigua Sakura ―aquella que conocía bien―, a pesar de que no tenía las facciones tan redondeadas o carecía de aquel sello Yin en su frente: su característico rubor ante su presencia.

Sonrió entonces, ante los ojos sorprendidos de la pelirosada, ignorando como casi podía escuchar el corazón de la chica latir cuando poco a poco acortaba sus distancias, levantando una de sus manos para alejar parte de sus mechones rosados ―casi rozando su frente, cerca del sello― y bajándola abruptamente para llevarla a su rostro.

Sakura todavía no lograba regresar a tranquilizarse cuando Sasuke pasó de largo de ella y abría la puerta que ella había indicado seria su habitación.

―Tomare un baño ―Sasuke dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, Sakura todavía de espaldas antes de reaccionar poco después de que la puerta se había cerrado.

―S-Si, está bien… ―susurro ella apenas y camino fuera del departamento a tomar aire fresco.

Por su parte, Sasuke permanecía recargado en la puerta, sus cejas ceñidas y un molesto tono rojo pintando sus mejillas, la sensación de ardor en la parte trasera de su cuello. Sus manos volvían a ceñirse en un par de puños y recargo su cabeza hacia atrás al momento que suspiraba.

De verdad había pensado en besar aquella zona, por fortuna había logrado parar a tiempo.

Pero ―sonrió―, todavía había tiempo para hacerlo de la manera correcta. Ahora que veía que aquella chica seguía ahí, detrás de esta mejorada versión de la chica por la que había regresado a la aldea.

.

.

―¿Necesitan más prueba que esta? El teme vino con este único propósito, se los dije. 'ttebayo ―la voz del hiperactivo Hokage se hizo notar ante la mesa del consejo, donde todos observaban por las cámaras ocultas en la casa de la médico Haruno lo recién ocurrido.

Los viejos, carraspearon antes de que uno de ellos hablara:

―De acuerdo, pero será mejor que quites esas cámaras lo antes posible. Antes de tener que presenciar la desagradable Restauración del Clan Uchiha.

* * *

N/A: Gracias SSM prompts, por permitirme cambiar el ambiente que los primeros dos dejaban. Sentia que iba por un camino algo dramatico. ¡Gracias por sus reviews, por favor sigan dejandolos!

Besos! Y con suerte, nos veremos mañana (:


	4. Tiempo Perdido

**Title: **Tiempo Perdido

**Summary:** Sakura lamentaba haber desperdiciado parte de su juventud tratando de impresionar a alguien que nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. Luego, ella es probada equivocada.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Prompt:** Misspent Youth

**Rating:** T

**Comments:** Sasuke no es el único que puede lamentar su pasado, quise suponer.

* * *

**4**

Sakura se encontraba algo distraída últimamente, Ino se dio cuenta el día que tuvieron la oportunidad de tener un almuerzo juntas. La rubia podía estar charlando y charlando sobre millones de cosas pero poseía la habilidad de observarlo todo con solo una mirada.

Su frentona amiga había estado mirándola sin escucharla en realidad. Y si, el hecho de ser ignorada era algo que la molestaba en demasía, pero al ver los ojos verdes de Sakura, cayó en cuenta que algo estaba pensando puesto que sus tonos verdosos parecían más decaídos en comparación con el brillo de emoción que su mejor amiga usualmente poseía.

―¿Frentona, me estas escuchando? ―y aunque presentía la excusa poco convincente, no pudo evitar sentirse más preocupada y molesta.

Para su sorpresa ―sin embargo―, Sakura suspiro tomando su bebida entre sus manos, observando el contenido con mirada perdida, pensativa.

―¿Frentona? ―pregunto de nuevo al ver como la pelirosada abría y cerraba su boca, indecisa.

―Dime Ino… ―comenzó Sakura, llamando la atención de su rubia amiga― ¿…Alguna vez has pensado que desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo tratando de llamar la atención de Sasuke-kun cuando pequeñas?

Ino parpadeo, luego soltó una modesta risa.

―¿_Eso_ es lo que has estado pensando todo este tiempo desde que nos sentamos? ―y volvió a reír ― Oh, frentona. Por supuesto que no. No tiene nada de malo invertir tiempo en resaltar nuestros jóvenes atributos.

Sakura ignoro como lo que acababa de decir sonaba tan estilo Rock Lee.

―Quiero decir, por causa de mi gusto ciego no logre ser útil para mi equipo cuando me necesitaba. Siempre terminaba siendo una carga, siempre necesitaba ser rescatada y todo ese tiempo pensando que ―no completo la oración decidiendo fruncir los labios y evitar levantar la mirada.

Fue entonces que Ino vio su punto, pero como había dicho antes, no había algo que pudiera pasar desapercibido para ella. Así que mientras se reclinaba en su asiento relajando su espalda recargarse en el respaldo, observo a su mejor amiga igual de despistada como hace años.

Debería de haber un límite, pensó ella cansada. Su mejor amiga había tenido un enamoramiento desde muy joven, pero ella no se había dado cuenta. Estaba demasiado metida en su mundo queriendo ser mejor persona, alguien que se quitara las vendas y la poca autoestima que en ese entonces Sakura tenía, y probar que ella podía hacer lo que se proponía.

Y mírenla ahora, siete años después aquí estaba, pensando que todo ese tiempo había sido malgastado.

Todo porque su primer amor no había sido capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos en todo este tiempo, cuando en realidad Ino estaba cien por ciento segura que no se trataba por la falta de afecto o relación entre ellos, mucho menos por lo poca cosa que Sakura no era.

Esto iba más allá de lo que Sakura ―con su estúpida venda―, no podía ver. Ella estaba concentrada en hacerlo feliz, en disfrutar de su compañía y en hacerlo sentir en casa que no se daba cuenta que lo único que frenaba a ambos de dar el gran paso era la misma inseguridad de Sasuke.

Es decir, el Uchiha podría parecer ser todo un hombre fuerte y seguro, pero en el fondo no era más que un niño. Marcado con la mentalidad que todo lo que lo rodeara terminaría dañado, que aquello que parecía un sueño, no era más que una ilusión que se desvanecería.

Ambos eran unos miedosos, decidió Ino.

Y mientras suspiraba contra su té, sus ojos aguamarina se enfocaron de nuevo en su amiga.

No, más bien eran tontos. Se corrigió a sí misma.

―¿Le has preguntado algo al respecto a Sasuke-kun? ―pregunto mientras sorbía de su taza, en ningún momento dejando de mirarla.

Incluso cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par escandalizada, Ino estaba segura que estaba tan ciega como una rata.

―¿Qué demonios-? ¡Por supuesto que no! Qué tal si ―esta vez no fue ella quien corto la frase, sino que Ino se le adelanto interrumpiéndola:

―¿Qué tal si, qué? ―fue entonces que Sakura se dio cuenta de que su cerda amiga rubia estaba molesta, con sus ojos entrecerrados entre cansados y desafiantes y su mentón elevado, sus brazos cruzados al igual que sus piernas. Sakura trato saliva ― En serio frentona, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Sakura boqueo un par de veces antes de replicar:

―Es complicado Ino, ¿Qué tal si termino pareciendo igual de ridícula que años atrás?

El único ridículo aquí será él, si es que la frentona de su mejor amiga decidía dar el primer paso en vez del muy macho Uchiha.

Ino no comento nada más, decidiendo chasquear la lengua y guardarse comentarios inapropiados. No era su papel aclarar este pésimo, absurdo, tonto malentendido.

―Solo estas desperdiciando tu tiempo al dudar de ti misma, frentona ―aunque sus palabras podrían parecer duras, Ino se aseguró de que su mejor amiga viera la buena intención al momento que tomo su mano y le sonrió maternalmente, del modo en que esta amistad solía funcionar.

Cuando una necesitaba apoyo, la otra se encargaría de subirle los ánimos con palabras maternales, y pronto volverían a sonreír para seguir con una plática entre bromas y apodos.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y el apretón de mano en respuesta.

Al final, ambas separaron caminos. Ino excusándose puesto que le tocaba turno en la florería con su madre, mientras que Sakura terminaría atendiendo a la sesión de entrenamiento con su equipo.

Y lo vería ahí, cruzado de brazos esperando a que los demás llegaran uno tras otro. Siempre siendo los primeros en llegar.

Siempre manteniendo la misma corta comunicación entre ellos después de un educado saludo.

Pero esta vez era diferente, puesto que esta vez ambos tenían en mente la misma cosa:

Necesitaban dejar de perder tiempo, y dar el siguiente paso.

Porque, ¿Quién iba pensar que casualmente su mejor amiga Ino se encontraría con el mencionado Uchiha justo dando la vuelta en dirección a la florería? Solo tuvo que mirar su rostro fijamente para darse cuenta de que ese sonrojo en sus mejillas no era por el calor, mucho menos por fiebre.

Y luego ella le había sonreído de manera cómplice, acto seguido de pasar de largo, mencionando al aire:

―Te corresponde hacer que valga la pena.

Antes de pensar en replicar, la rubia ya se había marchado de su vista, dejándolo tomar su camino hacia su destino, asintiendo para sí.

Era momento de hacer que todo lo que había hecho Sakura por él ―por ellos―, valiera la pena. Necesitaba probarle que él no la querría de otro modo.

Ignoro el creciente ardor en sus mejillas ante la confesión para sí mismo. Se aclaró la garganta al momento que se tranquilizaba, pues no era la primera vez que pensamientos parecidos azotaban su mente, él había estado consciente de un tiempo para ahora, pero la incertidumbre de saber que proseguía era lo que lo detenía.

Pero como Ino había dicho, era momento de dejar eso atrás, y hacer que valiera la pena este tiempo pasado.

Y lo haría, y pronto todos serían capaces de verlo.

Cuando Sasuke decidiera que sus acciones no eran lo suficiente para después apropiadamente decirle, pedirle:

―Sakura, quiero que te cases conmigo.

Estaba determinado a aceptar cualquiera que fuera su respuesta, ella tenía la última palabra, tenía el poder de hacer con él lo que quisiese.

Pero si decía que sí, se aseguraría de pasar los años que continuaran por venir, en hacer que aquel tiempo perdido valiera la pena.

El tiempo que ella creía que debería de darse por vencida, y el tiempo en que él pensaba que no la merecía.

Pero si decía que sí, se aseguraría de que ambos fueran felices, como debió haber sido desde el principio.

* * *

N/A: Una semana pesada, solo eso. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y ya saben, no dejen de dejar sus cartas de amor jaja las quiero. Y nos veremos pronto, Besos!

.

Prompt Day4: Misspent Youth


	5. Como Hombre

**Title:** Como Hombre

**Summary:** Era difícil enseñarle a tu hijo a no temerle a nada cuando, una araña decidía aparecer sobre tu hombro.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Prompt:** Bugs

**Rating:** T

**Comments:** Father Sasuke is a Funny Sasuke (:

* * *

**5  
**

El pequeño Itachi seguía berreando, era su primera vez fuera de casa y con la hiperactividad común en un niño de cinco años había decido que lo primero que haría sería treparse de un árbol.

Pero era inexperto y había estado a punto de caer de un árbol a dos metros y medio de altura, el susto había sido grande y no dejaba de llorar a pesar de que su padre había logrado rescatarlo a tiempo.

Molesto y desesperado al mismo tiempo, Sasuke buscaba una manera de hacerlo calmarse ―callarse―, así que intento un:

―Nunca serás un verdadero Uchiha si lloras por cualquier cosa.

Al ver que había llamado la atención de su hijo, y veía que lo miraba a través de cristalinos ojos, continuo:

―Tienes que aprender a superar tus miedos, o nunca te convertirás en un hombre―cerro los ojos para añadirle más sabiduría a su apariencia, cruzándose de brazos y levantando su rostro.

Escucho a Itachi sorberse la nariz y lo sintió ponerse de pie, orgullosamente espero que su hijo imitara sus acciones cuando abrió uno de sus ojos, pero en vez de eso observo con terror la gigantesca araña que sostenía en manos.

Todo el color se desvaneció de su rostro cuando Itachi muy familiarmente se lo extendía hacia él.

―¡Mira papá, estaba en tu codo! ―exclamo el pequeño emocionado, y Sasuke permaneció estético, con los ojos perplejos.

Sus tétricas patas se mecían de lado a otro entre las pequeñas manos de su hijo, fue entonces que él reacciono.

Primero con un manotazo hizo que Itachi soltara a la _bestia asesina _y ante la mirada sorprendida de su hijo, prosiguió a quitarse su camisa y ponerla encima de la escurridiza araña y aplastarla furiosamente con su pie.

Estaba respirando agitadamente cuando Itachi hablo de nuevo:

―¿Papá? ¿Le tienes miedo a las arañas?

―¡No, Pero esas cosas te matarían en cualquier instante, solo tienes que ver la cantidad de patas que tienen para saber cuántas veces intentarían matarte mientras duermes! ―se defendió patéticamente ante la mirada aun de shock de su hijo ―Nunca confíes en ellas, ¿entendido?

Itachi asintió frenéticamente ante el estado de pánico de su padre, una risa entre dientes fue escuchada poco después y ambos Uchiha voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquel gesto.

―¿Qué hay de "aprender a superar tus miedos", Sasuke-kun? ―pregunto burlonamente Sakura, desde su lugar en el marco de la puerta hacia el jardín.

―Tch. Molesta.

―Molesta la araña que sigue sobre tu hombro ―contra resto Sakura señalándolo, sonrisa firme en su rostro y Sasuke jadeo.

Luego, tanto su esposa como Itachi soltaron a carcajadas.

Como le gustaría a Sasuke poder odiarlos, pero los amaba demasiado como para dejar pasar por alto sus hermosas risas.

Así que simplemente suspiro y recogió su camisa resignado.

Amaba demasiado la sonrisa que había heredado Itachi de Sakura como para arruinar el momento.

Y Sakura amaba demasiado esta versión de un Sasuke miedoso como para dejar pasar por alto la oportunidad de verlo sonrojarse.

Las lecciones sobrevolverse hombre podrían esperar para después.

* * *

N/A: Un poco mas corto que las anteriores, pero se me prendio el foco en el ultimo momento. Tambien, en caso de que no actualize mañana, solo quiero que sepan que estoy a un mes de cumplir años (: Yay! Ojala hayan disfrutado el prompt aunque sea corto, y espero recibir sus reviews. ¡Muchisisimas gracias por todos! Pero lamento no poder agradecerles propiamente a Andy y Victoria SyS, me encantaron sus reviews, son unas linduras!

.

Prompt Day9: Bugs


	6. Nuevos Lazos

**Title:** Nuevos Lazos

**Summary:** Porque esta relación ya no puede ser clasificada como nada más que amor.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Prompt:** Classified

**Rating:** T

**Comments:** Tratar de escribir algo decente cuando tienes cólicos e insomnio es otro nivel.

* * *

**6**

Sasuke tenía la impresión de que en el momento en que regresara nada volvería a ser lo mismo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su compañera de equipo.

¿Quién era él para negar que desde la noche que abandono la aldea su opinión acerca de ella no había cambiado? Ella se le había confesado esa noche, y aunque una cosa era tener la impresión de que esos eran sus sentimientos hacia él, haberla escuchado declararlos a los cuatro vientos ―a él―, era otra cosa.

Mentiría si dijera que su mente no había vuelto a reproducir esa noche en su mente como si fuera el único recuerdo de ella, porque era así. Incluso después de las pocas veces que habían vuelto a encontrarse, no había podido dejar de hacerlo. Eran sus ojos, observó. Verlos le recordarían aquella noche que se habían mostrado cristalizados por las lágrimas, desesperados y dolidos.

Cada vez que su mente volvía a reproducir el recuerdo, más se daba cuenta de que no quería ver esa mirada de nuevo.

Pero solo fue hasta que la vio sonreír de nuevo, que se dio cuenta de cuan dispuesto estaba a hacerla volver a mostrar ese gesto. Una de sus sonrisas sinceras como las que solía ofrecerle en vez de lastimosas miradas.

Y fue cuando se decidió en regresar a la aldea que supo que tendría que aprovechar esa oportunidad para logarlo.

Quizás se negaría a dejarlo apreciar más de sus sonrisas, pero estaba dispuesto a darle lo que fuera necesario para que lograra apreciarlas. Quizás sus lazos se habían debilitado, pero se aseguraría de que no fueran los mismos, porque él no quería reforzarlos.

Él quería cambiarlos.

Había sido su error, el no haber estado dispuesto a aceptar lo que ella le había ofrecido, pero había hecho lo correcto. Ella había llenado su solitaria existencia, y él, estando tan sumergido en su pena, no podía dejarla entrar.

No era la misma relación que tenían antes, pero si estaba seguro de que siempre se había preocupado por ella, porque ella siempre había sido una de sus personas más preciadas. Y era ahora que podía dar un nuevo paso, formar un nuevo lazo.

Dejarla entrar, pero antes que eso, hacer que ella le permitiera recuperarla.

―¿Qué los trae por aquí, acaso unas vacaciones para los recién casados ninjas? ―la voz de la casera lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Había olvidado por unos momentos como es que ahora ambos se encontraban en una misión, fuera en la aldea de la Arena. Pudo haber sido más fácil permanecer en uno de los apartamentos que el Kazekage les hubiera asignado para ellos, pero esta misión requería discreción.

Sakura fue más rápida en responder:

―¡N-No, no! Nada de eso, solo somos compañeros de equipo ―ella negaría como siempre, ambos negándose a expresar cuan equivocado esa aclaración sonaba, la incomodidad volviendo a hacer acto de presencia entre ambos mientras que la anciana se disculpaba avergonzada.

―Mis disculpas, debería cuidar mi lengua ―sonreiría la viejita sonrojada―. Espero disfruten su estancia, sean bienvenidos.

Seria Sakura quien tomara la llave entre sus manos y con un breve saludo ambos irían en camino a su habitación. La compartirían, por supuesto, era más sencillo ser precavido.

Su misión era simple, su objetivo era un líder de missin-nin, el cual se encontraba realizando negocios con una pandilla de los barrios bajos de la aldea.

Solo tenían que localizarlo, y asesinarlo. Deshacerse de la mente maestra de la problemática organización.

No esperaron, sin embargo, que tal líder estuviera esperándolos y conociendo sus puntos débiles. Y por puntos débiles se refería a su lazo.

Habían esperado tener que enfrentarse con algunos subordinados, tranquilamente deshaciéndose de ellos uno por uno, pero cuando había sido el momento de ir por el pez grande, la cosa se había vuelto más violenta.

Sakura, siendo más lenta en reaccionar y puesta a propósito a prueba por el líder, fue atravesada por una katana cerca de su cuello.

La cantidad de sangre que empezó a recorrer sus prendas mando toda la cordura que Sasuke tenía al borde. Su sharingan activándose, para que en un rápido instante se encontrase lado a lado con él y lo aniquilara sin el menor remordimiento.

Siendo prensada por ambas manos, Sakura no tenía manera de curarse ante sus entumecidas y torpes manos ―también había puntadas de katana atravesando sus palmas―, ella continuaba desangrándose, perdiendo color en su piel. Y aunque las tranquilizantes pulsaciones del corazón de Sakura seguían escuchándose, Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en que había sido su culpa.

Había prometido que la cuidaría y protegería, que no dejaría que nada más la lastimara pero aquí estaba, herida y desangrándose.

Sakura fallo en articular palabra alguna cuando Sasuke la sostuvo en un afectivo abrazo, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer que sus parpados fueran cerrándose, pero negándose a hacerlo al sentir a Sasuke acortar las distancias entre ellos.

Estaba demasiado agotada como para notar su corazón latir rápidamente, o para siquiera generar color en sus mejillas ante el acto que seguía después.

Acortando las distancias, Sasuke depositaría un beso sobre los de ella.

Estaba demasiado agotada como para permanecer otro minuto más consciente, así que no pudo apreciar como Sasuke la abrazaba una vez más, él estaba temblando, mientras la cargaba rápidamente y la llevaba a un lugar donde atenderla.

Cuando recupero la consciencia de nuevo, sin embargo, Sakura apenas recordaría que había sucedido.

Pero pronto recordaría al momento en que nuevamente sus labios fueran reclamados y, ante el coctel de emociones que los ojos ónices le mostraban al mirarla, Sakura recordaría los momentos hace algún tiempo habían sucedido.

Para finalmente darse cuenta de aquel nuevo lazo que había empezado entre ellos.

Sasuke finalmente observaría una vez más la sonrisa adornar su rostro, e ignorando las condiciones en que ambos estaban ―vendados y apenas recuperándose―, él la besaría de nuevo, siendo recibido y correspondido por ella.

No tenían que pronunciar las palabras para saber que sentían el uno por el otro, no tenían que preguntar qué relación tenían el uno con el otro.

Era obvio, con solo ver las miradas que intercambiaban, los afectos que mostraban por medio de acciones, era evidente que esto que ellos dos ahora compartían no era un lazo de simple compañerismo o amistad.

El modo en que ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro y deseaban y hacían lo que sea porque fueran felices, evidentemente era amor.

* * *

N/A: Esto deberia tener una advertencia, ¿no? Me fui de nuevo a lo Angst, creo. Aun asi, tenia que terminar de escribirlo. Como dice ahi arriba: con todo y colicos e insomnio (: Muchisisimas gracias Vicky me encantan tus reviews y te los agradesco de corazon. A todas ustedes de hecho, me inspiran mucho, no tienen idea. Prometo contestar sus reviews pronto pero ya saben, actualizar a las dos de la mañana no es de Dios. Oh my, tengo que irme. Besoooos!

.

Prompt Day11: Classified


	7. Cutis

**Title:** Cutis

**Summary:** Observando atentamente su rostro, Sakura empieza a sollozar sobre la injusticia divina con la que fue bendecido su novio.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Prompt:** Secrets

**Rating:** T

**Comments:** No necesita ser SasuSakuMonth para tener que apreciar esta pareja, OK?

* * *

**7**

Sasuke estaba tranquilamente leyendo algunos pergaminos desde la comodidad de su cama, a su lado, Sakura hacia lo mismo con algunos expedientes de sus pacientes.

Eso fue hasta que Sakura comenzó a sentir sus ojos cansados y miro de reojo el rostro de su novio, completamente concentrado en su lectura.

Pero no era el hecho de que sus lentes le ajustaran perfectamente bien a su rostro lo que la mantuvo tan abstraída.

No, era el rostro mismo lo que la tuvo frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke no tardó en darse cuenta de su mirada, bajando sus pergaminos y girando su mirada con sus _perfectamente rizadas_ pestañas― cuales aparentaban estar mucho más largas que las de ella―, enarco sus _perfectamente marcadas_ cejas cuales al ver su expresión no hicieron más que agudizar su facción.

Oh, pero eso no se acababa ahí.

Para colmo de males tenía que relamer sus _deliciosamente exquisitos _labios a consecuencia de no haberlos usado últimamente.

Y no era lo único. Sakura, contrayendo sus propios labios, observo como con la luz de la lámpara continua a su cama, su cutis lucia terso como porcelana.

Y Sakura, a pocos días de comenzar su semana trágica, era invadida por estas mini montañas sobre su cutis.

No era justo, en lo absoluto.

―Sakura, olvídalo.

―¡Estoy segura que usas algo! No hay manera alguna de que puedas mantener tu rostro _así_ de perfecto con solo "agua y jabón" ―chasqueó ella imitando su respuesta la última vez que le pregunto sobre su truco.

No estuvo para nada contenta de escuchar que no se trataba de algún tratamiento especial y que simplemente usaba "agua y jabón".

¡Pimpón* mis polainas! ¡Este Pimpón no puede ser tan guapo solo con agua y con jabón!

Chasqueando la lengua y dejando de lado sus lentes de lectura, miró fijamente a Sakura ―quien le devolvía la mirada todavía fruncida―.

―Incluso si lo supiera, no habría manera de que te lo dijera.

Ante esto, el estado de molesta pasó a ofendida en el Sakurametro.

―¿Qué rayos se supone que eso significa? ―sin darse cuenta su rostro se había acercado al de el de manera atemorizante ―aunque, siendo realistas, estando haciendo mohines no era lo más _intimidante_ del mundo. Mucho menos para este Uchiha―, dándole mejor aprecio a Sasuke del rostro de su pelirosada novia.

Él sonrió arrogantemente, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, tomándola desprevenida.

―Que no te lo diría, porque te prefiero de cualquier modo.

Y se lo demostró, besándola en cada centímetro que sus _deliciosamente exquisitos _labios lograban tener acceso.

El cutis, pronto fue dejado olvidado.

* * *

* [Pimpón]: Un muñeco muy guapo y de carton que lava su carita con agua y con jabon. Tambien se desenreda el pelo con peine de marfil, y aunque se da estirones... Eeh, por ahi va la canción.

N/A: Volvemos a hacerlos cortos. Hmm. Pues hace dos semanas se acabo el SSM, pero no queria que terminara tan pronto, como muchas mas lectoras y escritoras. Asi que aqui sigo, poniendo algunas extra. Ojala les agrade, por favor no olviden dejar review (:

Besos!

PD: ¿Qué? ¿Alguien cumple años el 10 de Agosto? Oh, pero que guapetona sorpresa seria regalar shots. O besos (;


	8. Buenas Noches

**Title:** Buenas Noches

**Summary: **Sakura simplemente no entendía que era lo que había fortalecido tanto el lazo padre-hijo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Prompt:** Between You and Me

**Rating:** T

**Comments:** Matando dos pajaros de un tiro, haciendo tarea a partir de un guardado fic sin terminar (;

* * *

Sakura sabía que Sasuke iba a ser un buen padre el momento en que sostuvo la pequeña mano de su primer hijo.

Fue la manera en que su rostro se ilumino con una alegría distinta a la que ella había presenciado provenir de él, el modo con el que tomaba gentil y dubitativamente la manita del recién nacido, como si este fuera a romperse. Como si fuera un milagro, como si no tuviera idea de donde resultaba aquella bendición que ahora tenía la tarea de proteger.

Ella supo, que este era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Un momento que ella atesoraría con cada día que pasara junto a ellos.

Un momento en el que Sasuke iniciaría su camino hacia la paternidad.

Sakura terminaba de limpiar la cocina cuando sintió la presencia de su esposo acercarse al fregadero, sonrió cuando las cálidas manos de Sasuke la envolvieron por detrás, su mentón descansando en su hombro.

―¿Ya se durmió? ―pregunto ella en un suave susurro, disfrutando la calidez que emanaba la varonil figura detrás de ella. En respuesta recibió un afirmativo balbuceo acto seguido de un beso sobre su hombro ―. Bueno, parece que tendrás que pasarme el truco para la próxima.

Como era de esperarse, el sabio mago no revelaría su truco, algo que la pelirosada pudo interpretar al sentir su media sonrisa formarse aun recargado en su hombro.

Giro sobre sus talones para encararse a su esposo y recibir un casto beso, antes de que él los guiara a ambos de vuelta a su habitación pasando por la habitación de su pequeño ―quien, efectivamente, se encontraba abrazando entre sueños su dinosaurio de peluche―. Sakura se detuvo a dejar un beso en su frente.

―Buenas Noches, Itachi-kun ―murmuro antes de apagar la lámpara continua a la cama de su hijo.

.

―¡Papá, papá! ―gritaba el menor Uchiha al momento que bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala de estar solo para encontrar a únicamente su mamá con una taza de té en mano ―¿Dónde está papá?

Sakura giro su mirada para ver el rostro angustiado de su pequeño de cinco años ―¿Ita-chan, estas bien? ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunto alarmada.

―¿Papá vendrá para las buenas noches? ¿Esta aquí? ―Sakura seguía sin entender porque tanta angustia, pero aun así respiro más tranquila.

―Papá tuvo que salir a una misión por unos días, Ita-chan ―sus ojos lo miraron con cariño―. Yo te daré las buenas noches, ¿acaso ya tienes sueño? ―pregunto al reparar en su pijama puesta.

―¡No, yo quiero que Papá me de las buenas noches! ―expreso con un infantil mohín que termino por captar la curiosidad de Sakura.

Es decir, sí. "Papá" había sido la primera palabra que Ita-chan había dicho. Y _si, _su hijo pasaba más tiempo con su padre cuando estaba aquí puesto que ella trabajaba casi todo el día en el hospital. Y _si_, Itachi tenía el mismo físico que su padre.

Pero Ita-chan seguía siendo más afectuoso con ella hasta hacia poco.

Aproximadamente cuando Sasuke comenzó a darle las buenas noches por la ausencia de Sakura en el hospital.

¿Qué era lo que emocionaría tanto a Itachi que lo haría preferir a las buenas noches de Sasuke sobre las de ella?

―Ita-chan, tu papá no estará aquí hasta dentro de unas horas. ¿Por qué no le dices a mamá cómo te gustaría que te diera las buenas noches?

Un nuevo mohín apareció en sus tiernas facciones antes de caminar de regreso a su cuarto. Ella permaneció unos momentos debatiéndose entre ir o no a arropar a su hijo, puesto que sabía que aun así decidiría esperar a su padre.

Dos horas más tarde, el mago apareció en la entrada principal. Colgando su chaleco en el perchero continuo a la puerta, se percató de su esposa aun sentada en el mueble de la sala.

Fue rápido en percatarse de la mirada celosa de su esposa, cual claramente le expresaba que su hijo había vuelto a preferirlo a él en vez de a su madre.

Se inflo de orgullo ante eso, y con un beso en la coronilla de su esposa, se dirigió a trabajar su magia en su pequeño.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sakura se levantó de su lugar y los siguió a la habitación de Itachi, asomándose lo suficiente como para escuchar sin ser descubierta.

―Pero el guerrero sabía que no podía hacerlo, porque él sabía lo mucho que su familia significaba para ella― ajustándose para tener mejor capacidad auditiva, espero a que su esposo continuara ―. Veras, Itachi, siendo el un guerrero que inicio como un asustado huérfano, que había perdido cualquier lazo con las relaciones, él no quería que ella o sus demás compañeros pasaran por lo mismo. Y el guerrero estaba decidido a partir aunque eso significara no volver a tener familia, porque aunque la joven insistiera en que perdería a la suya con la partida del guerrero, el sabía que le quedaría más gente con la que pudiera contar. Gente con la que el guerrero no conto mientras crecía. Y eso estaba bien, porque el guerrero no quería felicidad para él, sino para ella, la joven quien le dio todo.

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas de rodar por sus mejillas, entendiendo perfectamente porque su hijo quedaba tan fascinado por las buenas noches de su padre.

Era la historia de cómo ella le había jurado amor eterno y él había partido lejos de casa a pelear por la gran familia que encontraba en ella.

La historia de cómo él sacrifico y perdió tanto que una vez que ella le había confesado su amor, había encontrado una razón para regresar a su casa y realizar su sueño de ser parte de una familia otra vez. De cómo estaba agradecido con ella a pesar de su doloroso pasado, de cómo amaba esta nueva vida junto a ellos en su hogar.

De cómo había valido la pena el sufrir tanto antes de experimentar la paternidad.

* * *

N/A: Solo sé, que si asi estoy de ocupada en quinto semestre de prepa, no quiero ni pensar como voy a estar en universidad. ¡Las extraño chicas! Pero no tienen idea de como la escuela me esta matando mucha materia gris, por no decir lo demás. Ojala les agrade este detallito.

¿Merece un review?

Besos & Carpe diem (:


End file.
